grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Grimm Wiki:Löwen Games/2016
Check the results at Challonge or down below. The Löwen Games are back! All Wesen species who appeared in though were eligible to compete. No humans, Grimms, non-Wesen beings, comic Wesen, novel Wesen or Wesen mentioned/seen in the Grimm diaries only were eligible. Seeding was done using a random number generator. Numbers were assigned to each Wesen based on their names in alphabetical order. The defending champion Excandesco is back again this year to see if she can repeat. The rules: #If you die, you lose. #If you win, you live to fight another day. #We are not responsible for band-aids or pain relievers. And if you get blinded, zombified, burned, or get any other non-life threatening injuries, toughen up. Reporters Matches were assigned to each reporter using a random number generator to help keep things balanced. The reporters wrote up the matches, and to avoid the possibility for the writers to sway the results based on their brackets, the results were heavily influenced by the Challonge polls, which were voted on by everyone who filled out a bracket. For example, if one Wesen received 95% of the votes, then they would have a 95% chance of winning the fight, and if the Wesen with a 5% chance of winning ended up being victorious, the reporter would have to be much more creative in what they wrote up in order to explain the results. The reporters: *WesenZoo - 3rd tournament reporting *Bheadr27 - 2nd tournament reporting *Grimmival - 2nd tournament reporting *Grimmaniac - 1st tournament reporting *LittleNaiad21 - 1st tournament reporting Seeds As the defending champion, the Excandesco automatically received the #1 seed. Not finalized Standings/Results Teams that won in the first 40 didn't get a higher seeding because they had an extra win and teams who lost in the first 40 were automatically tied for last place. Teams that lost in the round of 64 were one place ahead of teams who lost in the first 40 even though they each had 1 loss. Table coming soon Sweet 16 to the End Bracket =Match Results= First 40 (March 15-16) March 15 Indole Gentile vs. Wildesheer Wildermann vs. Blutbad Matança Zumbido vs. Hundjäger Eisbiber vs. Coyotl Weten Ogen vs. Drang-Zorn Skalengeck vs. Gedächtnis Esser Luison vs. Apgadnieks Folterseele vs. Balam Luisant-Pêcheur vs. Yaguaraté Fuilcré vs. Phansigar March 16 Mauzhertz vs. Ungeziefer Greifer Varme Tyv vs. Seltenvogel Aswang vs. Klaustreich Geier vs. Huntha Lami Muuaji Mellifer vs. Hexenbiest Ziegevolk vs. Koschie Murciélago vs. Lebensauger Dämonfeuer vs. Nuckelavee Raub-Kondor vs. Krampus Seelengut vs. Hässlich Round of 64 (March 17-18) March 17 Excandesco vs. Wildesheer Musai vs. Stangebär Königschlange vs. Blutbad Taureus-Armenta vs. Matança Zumbido Reporter: Wesen King Löwen vs. Coyotl Vulpesmyrca vs. Spinnetod Reporter: Naiad Hasenfussige Schnecke vs. Weten Ogen Reinigen vs. Kackenkopf Reporter: Naiad Heftigauroch vs. Skalengeck Reporter: Grimmival Note: The Skalengeck has some wounds on the back of his head, has a severe memory loss and thus is disoriented after his encounter with the Gedächtnis Esser Quijada Vil vs. Lausenschlange Steinadler vs. Apgadnieks Wettbewerbsgewinner vs. Balam Mauvais Dentes vs. Yaguaraté Bauerschwein vs. Naiad Reporter: Naiad Wendigo vs. Fuilcré Willahara vs. Schinderdiv March 18 Fuchsteufelwild vs. Ungeziefer Greifer Reporter: Zoo El Cucuy vs. Manticore Pflichttreue vs. Varme Tyv Uhranuti vs. Klaustreich Höllentier vs. Geier Dickfellig vs. Skalenzahne Reporter: Naiad Cracher-Mortel vs. Hexenbiest Reporter: Zoo Malin Fatal vs. Scharfblicke Wældreór vs. Koschie Fuchsbau vs. Siegbarste Reporter: Grimmival Wasser Zahne vs. Murciélago Reporter: Zoo Jägerbar vs. Dämonfeuer Reporter: Naiad Anubis vs. Raub-Kondor Glühenvolk vs. Schakal Genio Innocuo vs. Hässlich Reporter: Grimmival Jinnamuru Xunte vs. Gelumcaedus Round of 32 (March 19-20) March 19 Excandesco vs. Musai Reporter: Naiad Note: The Musai suffered an unknown injury to her left oblique region from being punctured by one of the Stangebär's quills in her last fight. Königschlange vs. ??? Reporter: Zoo Löwen vs. ??? Reporter: Bheadr Note: The Löwen has a bite wound to her right arm, which also could possibly be broken. Weten Ogen vs. ??? Reporter: Grimmival ??? vs. Quijada Vil Reporter: Zoo Steinadler vs. Wettbewerbsgewinner Reporter: Naiad Note: The Wettbewerbsgewinner has some moderately severe lacerations to his chest after his fight with the Balam in the last round. Mauvais Dentes vs. ??? Reporter: Bheadr Fuilcré vs. Schinderdiv Reporter: Grimmaniac Note: The Fuilcré has a bite wound to the neck from her fight with the Wendigo in the last round. The Schinderdiv is also hoping to gain some luck from the Willahara's foot from the last round. March 20 Fuchsteufelwild vs. Manticore Reporter: Zoo Pflichttreue vs. Uhranuti Reporter: Grimmaniac ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Bheadr Cracher-Mortel vs. Malin Fatal Reporter: Grimmival Koschie vs. ??? Reporter: Naiad Wasser Zahne vs. ??? Reporter: Naiad Raub-Kondor vs. Schakal Reporter: Grimmival ??? vs. Gelumcaedus Reporter: Grimmaniac Sweet 16 (March 24-25) March 24 ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Zoo ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Bheadr ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Grimmaniac ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Naiad March 25 ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Grimmival ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Bheadr ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Zoo ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Naiad Elite 8 (March 26-27) March 26 ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Grimmival ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Zoo March 27 ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Grimmaniac ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Bheadr Final 4 (April 2) ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Grimmival ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Zoo 3rd Place Match (April 4) ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Bheadr Replacements for the final 4 losers will be used to decide 3rd and 4th place. Championship Match (April 4) ??? vs. ??? Reporter: Grimmaniac and Naiad